What ifs
by GABGM
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots set in the divergent universe. What if there was no war? What if Four and Zeke talked about Tris? and other ideas that pop into my head. Some will be related some won't. Mostly Tris/Four but maybe I'll do other.
1. Chapter 1

The moment our lips parted I realized that everyone was looking. Nobody spoke; it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Christina and Will were looking at me like I had just lost my mind, Zeke was smirking and Uriah was giving Tobias the thumbs up. Even Peter was too shocked to scowl at us, he was just standing there with his mouth wide open.

"What the fu-"Will cut Cristina off by covering her mouth.

"Something you want to tell us Tris?" he asked. I looked at Tobias for help but his red face meant that I wouldn't be getting help any time soon. Luckily Lynn decided to save us

"What you guys have never seen people kiss?" She screamed at the crowd."Get back to celebrating"

"Seriously Tris!" Christina said "when did this happen and why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"A little while ago" I answer sheepishly "I'm sorry I just didn't know what to say" she scoffs at me. "You could help you know!" I elbow my boyfriend.

"Your friends, your explanation"

"How about you explain to _your _friends four" Lauren deadpans.

"Come on; give the love birds a little room to breathe" Zeke jokes.

"How are you not angrier about this?"

"I knew duh!"

"You told Zeke and you didn't tell me!" Shauna yelled.

"Your friends, your explanation," I smirked.

"Hold on a minute" Lauren said seriously and turned to Zeke "You actually kept a secret?"

"I may or may not have told Uriah"

"What the hell dude?"

"Come on the infamous four actually has feeling I had to tell someone!" he put his hands up in surrender "and now that everyone knows I can't start teasing you" Tobias raised his eyebrows. "I mean seriously Tris you should have seen the way he moped over you at the start of initiation"

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Shut up"

"What does this mean, why did she do that, do you think she likes me…."

"Okay enough!"

"No I want to hear more"

"Well I want to hear about how the hell this happened" Cristina demanded "I mean seriously where the hell have I been?"

"Sucking face with will" Uriah snickered.

"Seriously I want the details" There's no escaping Cristina when she's like this.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"When?"

"You remember that day we were throwing newspapers into the chasm?"

"That long!"

"Sorry" I looked away.

"So when did you know you liked him?"

"Yeah when did you know?" Tobias smirks.

"I don't really know I guess since the ferris wheel"

"What happened on the ferris wheel?"

"It was just the first time we really talked,"

"Who made the first move?"

"He did"

"How?"

"Okay seriously what's with the third degree?" Jeez if looks could kill.

"I took her into my fear landscape and one thing led to another…" Tobias explained.

"Awwww that's so sweet" said Marlene.

"so when you smacked him you guys were dating?" Christina asked.

"Yes"

"Uriah when you asked her to sit on your lap you knew about us!" Tobias yelled "What the hell?"

"Dude, your reaction was hilarious"

"There is something seriously wrong with you" Lauren told him.

"Whatever" he stuck his tongue out at her like the mature young man that he is.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet, well quiet for dauntless. It was mostly just dancing and drinking. "tomorrow party at my new place!" Uriah yelled.

"Tris please tell me your going to take the government job because I can only imagine what will happen if Uriah does!" Shauna whispers to me.

"There are two government positions "

"God help us all"

"I'll say" will said while casting his eyes over at Uriah who was dancing on a table with Marlene. About an hour later Tobias walked up behind me and began whispering in my ear.

"I think I'm going to head out, you want to spend the night at my place?" he blushed "You know just until you get the keys to your new apartment, I mean the dormitories will probably be really noisy tonight and…." He started scratching the back of his head.

"I'd like that a lot"

This was just an idea I had, hope you like it and as always please review!


	2. What if Four had confided in his friends

I was losing my mind. I was absolutely, 100 percent going insane. How could such a tiny girl, from abnegation of all places, have such a huge effect on my life? She just came here and turned my life upside down. It's like I want to spend all my time with her but at the same time I can't stand being with her because I know I'll make a complete idiot out of myself. I need to do something, but what? I don't exactly have experience in this sort of thing, the closet I ever came to a relationship was a few girls Zeke set me up with who I had no interest in. I'm brought out of my inner monologue by a knock on my door.

"Dude we're going to have a drink by the chasm, you in?" Zeke asks ah he pokes his head into my apartment. "Are you okay? You seem kind of tense"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling the truth?" why is it Zeke always knows when I'm lying? I swear he's the only person I know who can see through me like that.

"Because I'm not"

"So, what's wrong?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it okay?"

"God your scaring just spit it out four!"

"I think I kind of might of sort of have a thing for one of my initiates"

"I totally knew it!" he smirks "It's the stiff isn't it"

"Yes and don't call her that"

"So what's the problem? Can't concentrate because you keep fantasizing about your student?" He laughs "Come to think of it that's pretty hot"

"You're disgusting! It's not like that!" He raises an eyebrow at me "Honestly!"

"I still don't see the problem four"

"It's totally inappropriate not to mention the fact that she probably doesn't feel the same way about me"

"Dude! She's a stiff she probably doesn't feel that way about anybody"

"She's dauntless through and through trust me"

"Well, why do you think she doesn't like you too?"

"I don't know" I hang my head "I wouldn't be able to tell even if she did"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself or I'm not helping you"

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"We need female help"

"NO! No way am I telling any of the girls!"

"Dude, it's the only way" he pushes me out into the hall towards the cafeteria. Shauna and Lauren were sitting at our usual table.

"Hey guys" Lauren greets.

"We need your help" Zeke says "but you have to keep this on the down low"

"Is there any particular reason he's acting like a secret agent?" Shauna asks me.

"He's an idiot" I offer.

"No seriously" Zeke continues "Four is having girl problems" they both perk up.

"oh my God! You like a girl?"

"Who is she?"

"What's she like?"

"Where did you meet her?"

"Does she like you back?"

"That's kind of why we're here, I don't know"

"Okay, let's start off with the basics" Shauna says "Who is she?"

"Tris"

"Really four? An initiate?" She smirks. "Try to make eye contact with her"

"Now?"

"No! Tomorrow, you idiot!"

"Why?"

"If she keeps looking at you when you look away that means she's into you" Lauren explains.

"Okay so I just like stare at her"

"Pretty much" I look over at Tris who is sitting with Al, Christina and Will. She quickly notices my staring and looks back at me. "look away know" I do as Shauna says and turn my head away.

"Did she keep looking?"

"well four" Zeke says smugly "it looks like you have an admirer"

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah" Lauren adds "she has it bad, she stared at the back of your head for a good seven seconds"

"Now what?"

"You make a move you idiot!" Shauna sighs, looks at Lauren and adds "guys!"

"I can't that would be totally inappropriate I'm her teacher"

"That's kind of hot" Shauna smirks.

"That's what I said" Shauna and Zeke high five. Those two really need to get their shit together. I cast a glance at Lauren who's clearly thinking the same thing I am.

"Who cares if you're her teacher I know if I had an initiate that wasn't an idiot I would go for it!" Lauren says.

"You mean my brother isn't good enough for you?"

"No! Not to mention the fact that he's falling all over Marlene" she laughs "He's acting like a total idiot"

"I'm so going to give him hell for that!"

"Can we get back to my issues with Tris please?"

"What issues? You like her she likes you I see no problem"

"If Eric realizes I like her she'll be factionless in no time"

"Eric is a Moron! He wouldn't see signs of romance they were right under his nose!" Shauna yells infuriated.

"I can't believe you ever liked him" I tease.

"They can't all be tens"

"Or in this case fours" Zeke laughs.

"You're not funny" Shauna deadpans.

"I'm hilarious and you love it"

"You wish" Seriously I'm asking these two idiots for advice. "Wait till the end of initiation then ask her out, it's as simple as that" my face fell.

"You're probably right"

"Oh man you're totally head over heels!" Lauren laughs.

"You look like someone just killed your puppy" Zeke adds.

As expected my friends spent the rest of the night making fun of me, Shocking I know. As I got in to bed that night I couldn't help the butterflies that seemed to be in my stomach,the idea of asking Tris out and maybe having a future with her was making nervous, excited and happy all at the same time. I fell asleep with an incredibly cheesy grin on my face and honestly I didn't care, Tris likes me And that's all that matters right now.

**I hope you guys like it and if you have any Ideas or "what ifs" you want me to write about let me know. As always review, even if it is just to tell me how much you hated it.**


End file.
